Talk:Arimaspi
since this is weak to light i would think blu/blm with element seal/convergence would do pretty good with 1000 needles on this thing The adds seem more powerful than the Arimaspi itself. Higher defense, higher resistance, slightly less HP. After one run where we had two tanks hold the main NM while we took down each of the adds each time we popped, we noticed just how weak the main NM was to BLM damage spells. This lead to a different strategy of having kiters pull the adds away while we fried the main NM. Worked wonderfully. With three adds already out, it could not resummon others, and with those three distracted, Arimaspi died quickly and easily. --Kairee 08:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Magic Resists Moved this here, from the NM page: *Weak to Ice and Light nukes. 80 RDM/40 WHM casting Banishga II dealt over 200 dmg; BLM80/RDM40 Blizzard IV dealt 900-1000dmg (4-5%~HP). Other spells were heavily resisted and did under 50 dmg. Tested with tier 1 spells to see which element it was weak to. All elemental tier 1s did 1-8 dmg except Blizzard, which did 44. SMN physical BPs were resisted, Nether Blast was 130~dmg, Holy Mist might be very useful since it is weak to light. -- Posted by numerous people For my run, I did not notice any particular weaknesses or resists on my BLM. Ahriman naturally resist magic anyway. Did anyone else experience any particular elemental resists or extra damage? -- Mday 02:53, August 19, 2010 (UTC) We fought this with a group of 10 (nin/war,blm/rdm,blm/rdm,rng/nin,pld/sam,war/nin,blu/???,blu/???,whm/rdm,thf/nin) and it was a little chaotic until we figured out what to do. We had a Ninja/War tank who was able to hold the NM most of the time, losing hate occasionally to the Blm's or the Ranger, since the tank can't hit the nm for melee dmg use of abilities and ninjitsu are important to keep hate. The Ninja was using provoke, warcry, and the elemental wheel, and had little trouble tanking until in the 1st fight the helpers popped and all cast on him at the same time... Once it spawns it's helpers, it seems the best plan is for one person (hopefully with movement+ but might not be needed) to grab 3 of his friends and kite them south west (all other directions are mobs that will agro). Then the rest of the group proceeds to process weaknesses on the helper that stays behind. NOTE: his helpers when being kited would warp back to the nm when he called for them again. After you have processed whatever weaknesses you want/need when the NM spawns his helpers again keep them close to the nm and have people use AOE Weaponskills, the AOE will hit the NM as well as the helpers. After we processed red for the key-item the fight went much faster. All in all, the tank died once, the RNG died I think twice, and a BLM died at least once. We fought this two times as we did not get the KI the first time. -- FeloniusPhoenix 5-Man Settup Pretty easy fight did it with 5 ppl (nin/rng (me), nin/war, smn/whm, whm/blm, mnk/dnc) was using full AF3+1 as nin/rng and nin/war used full AF3+2) reason for the /rng subjob was so i could effectively hold hate off the mages with sidewinder and barrage and push it to use hypnosis and pop clones. Its accuracy is a joke likewise his evasion, was pretty easy to hit him with just peacock charm on for normal ranged attacks and equipped optical hat with sidewinder which was hitting about 90% of the time. As for strategy nin/rng (main tank) and smn should be only ones DDing main NM, everyone else just hangs around idle till it pops clones at which point everyone grabs one, at this time the smn should disengage main NM and nin/rng tanking should avoid using barrage or sidewinder so it does not push it to pop clones again while others are still up. Fight is pretty straight foward and extremely simple as long as u have a compitent nin/rng tank and whm healer, some awesome DD's that require little curing also helps. Pet Trio BST BST SMN for this fight, not a very good setup but we made it work for our pet static trio. Ramuh killed NM with Thunderstorm while BSTs tanked adds with Dipper Yuly. A time-consuming fight but ultimately we did get the victory. Thunderstorm was rarely resisted, and suprisingly Break landed maybe only 50% of the time on Ramuh. A better pet setup would have been BST SMN SMN or BST SMN PUP. -- --Nusayb 05:58, July 10, 2011 (UTC) SMNx2 + Procer Able to be Red Proced for KI and defeated by x2 SMN95 and a red procer (war or nin). SMNs keep hate on the NM and adds with Thunderspark and Shock Squall. At first just use Thunderstorm to damage it down till it spawns the pets. Procer grabs a pet and procs it, then SMNs nuke it down with Thunderstorm. SMNs used Ducal Guard for survivability. --Ruben 06:40, November 8, 2011 (UTC) tribox mnk(rr/ss/gh) nin(seadaughter) whm(mm stormbird). nin procs babies while mnk engages nm. nin switches to nm and mnk takes out babies as they pop. duo blm (blm99/rdm)x2 Atma :(MM/HG/Beyond ) with some difficulty one blm nuke and other kite adds when they pop 15/12/12 rokha and erghaan Here is a new uploaded video of a Ninja and Me SMN... thank you Erghaan. THF/DNC Solo: iLvl 117 or higher 117 armor, Stouts Arm Atma, Stronghold and VV. Shot the NM with bloody bolts...Lots of Bloody Bolts. When the adds spawned, I took them down asap, had no holy waters but the magic evasion on the ilvl 117 armor kept me well resistant to the nukes even in cursed half hp mode. Got lucky near the end and proc'd red on one of the adds. Also to note, Cyclone can be used on the NM, however Aeolian Edge will always fail due to being to far away, I'm not sure why this is. --Calintzpso (talk) 14:12, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Solo BLM99\WHM full 117 gear (Wayfarer) Eminent staff Long but easy fight I was never in danger. Keep stone skin up as much as possible. Melee the adds for TP and use spirit taker to replenish MP. Spam Blizaga III and Blizaja. Tyrus on Siren